A Verdadeira Beleza
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Num mundo mágico (universo alternativo) existiam dois seres distintos,que por natureza têm uma relação proibida. Um elfo e um youkai. Oneshot. yaoi.


**OneShot**

**A Verdadeira Beleza**

Viagem comigo pelo espaço negro e venham até um local chamado Akari. Um lugar maravilhoso, onde a paz divina de um paraíso reinava. Onde ninguém era rei ou líder, pois todos se respeitavam.

Entrem então nas florestas de Akari. Ali as árvores cresciam até as suas folhas mais altas tocarem as nuvens. Não existiam estações, pois o clima era sempre ameno. Não havia o calor abrasador do Verão ou o frio congelante do Inferno. Fazia um sol quentinho sem queimar, e uma chuva alimentícia sem o dilúvio. Os campos eram ricos, verdes. Com frutos coloridos, com flores gigantes de aromas doces e hipnotizantes. Aqui os rios desciam e subiam montanhas, formando cascatas, esculpidos formações engraçadas.

Agora atravessaremos uma linha imaginária e cheguemos aos campos descampados de Akai. Onde as árvores são mais rasteiras, mais pequenas. Onde as ervas são altas e escondem perigos. Onde os riachos cortavam a terra ouvindo-se o seu som calmo, num curso a percorrer. Era uma região habitada por grandes grupos de animais. No entanto, aqui a paz era cortada pela malvadez da guerra.

Talvez isso se devesse aos seres que viviam nas duas diferentes terras. Nas terras do Norte, Akari, viviam os ponderados Elfos. Fogosos amantes da natureza. Eles não se achavam mais que qualquer minúsculo ser, eles na realidade achavam que viviam para servir a Mãe Natureza. Eles possuíam uma beleza superior, comparada à dos Deuses. Eram dotados de um grande sentido de raciocínio, de apreço pelo mundo exterior, pelo ambiente que os envolvia e acolhia.

Nas terras do sul, Akai, reinavam os Youkai, que eram meios homens e meios animais. Durante o dia galgavam as planícies quase sem consciências, como animais gigantes. Ágeis como felinos, fortes como elefantes. Mas quando a noite caía, no despertar do raciocínio os seres tornavam-se homens. Não eram homens comuns, pois o ser animal continuava dentro deles, assim como a sua força.

Estes dois seres não se misturavam. Não se gostavam mutuamente, mas respeitavam o espaço de sobrevivência. Por isso os elfos não iam a Akai e os youkai não iam a Akari. Assim os confrontos que eles sabiam que eram inevitáveis tornavam-se evitáveis com a distância. E o mundo vivia em paz.

As estrelas brilhavam no céu a milhões anos de luz. A noite caíra pacífica sobre aquela planície. E como tal estava na hora da mudança. As quatro pernas tornaram-se em duas e o youkai, que estivera à espera calmamente durante horas, finalmente mexeu-se. A sua forma humana era invejável. Um cumprido cabelo azulão e uns olhos azuis-escuros que reflectiam a noite. Um corpo definido e esbelto.

Parou olhando para a massa escura que se estendia à sua frente. As grandes árvores provocavam arrepios. Os seus troncos de formas assustadoras eram iluminados apenas pelos reflexos das luas.

O belo youkai avançou por entre árvores entrando no território proibido à sua espécie. Ao fim de algum tempo os seus olhos começaram a procurar algo. E quando por fim encontrou, pois houve um estalar de ganhos que quebrou o silêncio que até então o envolvia, estagnou, observando a beleza inumana do elfo.

Uma brisa de vento levantou-se nesse momento fazendo o cabelo lilás do elfo esvoaçar. O cabelo era longo, de uma aparência fina, era preso no fundo por um cordão de prata. Os seus traços angelicais faziam as suas íris de esmeralda sobressair. Um corpo ricamente definido, mas de linhas suaves.

Apenas metros separavam aqueles dois seres. Eles eram de mundos diferentes. Um sabia o que era a guerra e a morte, sabia o que era ter sangue vermelho a escorrer por entre os seus dedos. O outro não sabia, nem queria saber. Era um ser de equilíbrio e não gostava do distúrbio.

Começaram a avançar lentamente em direcção um ao outro. Os seus olhos não se despegavam uns dos outros. Sentia-se ali uma ligação. Uma ligação frágil, mas profunda. Um destino terrivelmente enlaçado. Talvez um dia a tragédia chegasse. Mas de momento apenas eles estavam ali.

Quando viu o elfo perto o suficiente o youkai de forma humana estendeu a sua mão e tocou na face de pele suave do elfo. Uma sensação fascinante percorria-lhe os dedos. Num gesto puxou o corpo dele para si. Os corpos ficaram juntos numa figura difusa, para eles completa. Os lábios uniram-se selando o pecado daquela relação sem palavras. E era sem palavras porque, mesmo que eles falassem não se entenderiam. O youkai não falava a língua dos elfos e o elfo não falava a língua dos youkais.

Só que não era necessário a palavra para sentir. E eles, como sendo criaturas fantásticas, não precisavam da fala para se falarem. Eles já se conheciam bem. Cada um sabia o que o outro queria, o que o outro sentia, como ia reagir.

As mãos do youkai mexeram-se e começaram a desapertar os botões da túnica branca, leve de seda. A túnica voou até ao chão. A boca do elfo que acolhia a língua frenética do outro foi abandonada. Em sua substituição os seus mamilos foram atacados. O elfo soltava gemidos suaves pelos seus lábios agora inchados.

Ele rodava a sua língua pelo botão rosado e suave que lentamente se enrijecia. Os seus ouvidos apenas captavam o som que a sua brincadeira provocava. Enquanto lambia aquela zona as suas mãos desceram. Estava mais impaciente que noutros dias, mas o seu corpo pedia pelo elfo.

Fez as calças acastanhadas do ser de cabelos lilases caírem pelas suas pernas deixando-o completamente nu. As suas mãos pararam depois nas nádegas remexendo-as entre os seus dedos sentindo a carne quente.

Obrigou o elfo a deitar-se sobre a terra fria. Abriu-lhe as pernas e penetrou dois dedos na cavidade apertada e rosa do elfo ao mesmo tempo que voltava a atacar a sua boca. O toque do seu corpo pelos mamilos de lambidos mais os seus dedos preparando aquele corpo quente sabendo mover-se no seu interior, fazia o elfo ter espasmos que eram contidos pela boca do youkai, pois esta encontrava-se quase no interior do elfo.

Momentos depois os olhos verdes pediam por mais, pediam para avançar com a tortura de prazer e o youkai colocando o seu membro para fora das calças pretas que usava, puxou as coxas do elfo e depois penetrou-o. Houve um choque de nádegas e ele foi fundo naquele canal apertado.

Os movimentos de entrar e sair começaram lentos. Mas rapidamente ele compreendeu que podia ir mais depressa. E mais depressa. Até rebentar. Explodiram os dois deixando para trás um rasto de branco.

Youkai esperara o dia todo por aquele momento. O momento em que o mundo era perfeito. O momento em que encarava a verdadeira beleza da vida. O momento em que se fazia um com um ser completamente oposto a si.

Descansava ele ofegante quando ouviu uma voz falar: - O meu nome é Mu de Áries, sou filho da constelação Áries.

Surpreendeu-se, pois só ouvia aquela doce voz em gemidos. Fora o elfo que falara na sua língua de Youkai. E ele compreendera-lhe as palavras.

– Eu sou Camus de Áquario. Filho da constelação Aquário. – Apresentou-se. O elfo acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que compreendera o que lhe tinha sido dito.

– Camus… - Chamou enquanto enlaçava os seus braços no corpo do youkai. – Eu quero mais!

Camus já estava pronto e nem sequer chegara a sair do corpo de Mu, logo estava a mover-se novamente. Um filho de carneiro e um filho de aquário era uma combinação que podia perdurar.

**Fim**


End file.
